Es la horade los exiliados
by Harpi
Summary: En otra dimension, star glimer no se conformo con provocar que las mane six no se conocieran, si no que acabo con la existencia de twilight sparkle, con equestria en caos, el destino a elegido a los salvadores, y nada mas que aquellos que fueron exiliados por ser demasiado peligrosos para permanecer en el aquel mundo, llego el momento, es la hora... de los exiliados
1. Chapter 1

" _ **es curioso como el destino mueve sus hilos, a veces el que un ser vivo no llegara cierto lugar podía de no tener nada de relevancia o provocar que todo un país o el mundo entre en guerra, lo segundo suele pasar siempre que alguien busca cambiar el pasado para mal, aunque a veces cambiarlo para bien da el mismo resultado, si no me meto, es por la destrucción solo afectara a su mundo y no a otros…pero aun asi, resulta interesante ver los resultados"**_

 _N8_

 _ **Proverbio de n8**_

 _Quien soy o que hago no es su problema, solo estoy para relatar una dimensión que capto mi interés, este nació de un resultado, una unicornio llamada star glimer buscando revancha contra un grupo de jóvenes que hecho a bajo sus planes, decidió cambiar el pasado para que la razón que las unió a todas jamás visitara aquel pueblo conocido para ponyville, su error fue no afectar a la líder de ellas, en este caso una alicornio llamada Twilight sparkle, típico error de novato, dejar que la que odias vea su victoria para que luego todo se te regrese, fue interesante ver como aquella alicornio logro revertir todo aquel lio, aunque si fuera yo, hubiera acabado con aquellos sujetos, pero bueno, es su historia.._

 _Aquí sucedió algo interesante y raro, mientras que en una dimensión star glimer se conformaba con provocar que ella y sus amigas jamás se conocieran, en otra fue aun más lejos, siendo ella misma la que viajo al pasado y le quito la vida a la pequeña potrilla, posiblemente debido a las cosa que paso al dejar su pueblo la llevo acometer tal atroz apto, provocando que las cosas que Twilight sparkle lograra, jamás se realizaran, y por ende, nada parecía poder detener las cosas que sucederían, fue entonces que el "destino" intervendría, tremenda metiche, al parecer no está conforme como las cosa que están dando, por lo que se ha metido y buscara alguien más, alguien destinado a parar todo esto, ya saben, alguien destinado a provocar "cambios", aunque….elegirlo a el? Bueno, el destino es caprichoso, si lo eligió, es su problema_

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Equestria Humana-Prisión de máxima seguridad**

La Equestria humana sin la presencia de Twilight sparkle no sufrió muchos cambios a diferencia de su contraparte poni, se agito un poco cuando una joven llamada sunset shimer junto con las dazzling intentaron tomar total control de la escuela y la ciudad por medio de magia y una canción capaz de poner los unos contra los otros, sus planes no pasaron más allá de los territorios de la escuela

Mario Zekeda, un poni terrestre desterrado hace más de mil años era por asi decirlo, un "guardián" de la ciudad, el destino lo había elegido a el, y como regalo, provoco un cambio en su destierro, pero bueno, eso veremos más adelante

Apenas detecto la gran cantidad de magia negativa en la escuela, el mismo intervino, las dazzling y sunset demon eran fuertes, pero comparadas con los tiempos en que creció, era solo un juego de niños, pero a diferencia de Twilight, el no uso el poder de la amistad para detenerlas, si no el poder de "les voy a dar sus pataditas", terminando con 4 adolescentes vencidas y encerradas en una prisión hecha especialmente para "humanos" fuera de lo común

Las detenidas, sunset shimer, adagio dazzle, aria blaze y sonata dusk eran llevadas cuidado por unos guardias de trajes negros y cuerpo cubierto totalmente por vendas, sujetas por grilletes en el cuello y extremidades con cadenas, mientras sunset se veía preocupada, ya que era raro que la sacaran de aquella capsula que la mantenía dormida, preocupada que decidieran acabar con ella, las dazzling por otro lado se veían cansadas, ya que ellas también permanecían encerradas en capsulas que las hacían dormir y les daba pequeñas dosis de magia de magia para mantenerlas vivas apenas

Las 4 fueron puestas en un cuarto de interrogatorio, sentadas en el medio en una silla cada una, 4 guardias en cada esquina y una silla vacía al frente de ellas, ninguna se atrevía a preguntar, por miedo de que tiraran de las cadenas para arrastrarlas como perros a las capsulas, solo adagio mantenía una posición firme, aun con miedo, no se dejaría intimidar

Después de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un joven de su edad, tenía el cabello negro corto algo desordenado, una bata al parecer de científico y unos jins azules, una camisa de mangas cortas negra debajo de su bata y un extraño amuleto en su cuello en forma de runa, este se sentó en la silla vacía, mirando de forma divertida a las chicas

-veo que las cárcel no les cae nada bien, sus cabellos se ven terribles-se burlo el joven

-que es lo que quieres aquí zekeda? Si vienes a burlarte, prefiero seguir encerrada-contesto adagio con amargura

-verán chicas, si algo tenemos en común es que todos nosotros, exceptuando los guardias, no pertenecemos a este mundo, la diferencia es que yo no fui estúpido en intentar controlar a la humanidad, si se hubieran molestado en conocerlos, sabrían que existen humanos muy peligrosos y fuertes

-y eso de que sirve? Si es una advertencia, llega 1 año tarde idiota!-le grito sunset, de inmediato la cadena del grillete de su cuello fue jalada, tirándola al suelo

-controlen su humor, créanme, si ellos quieren esta pequeña reunión se cancelara y yo nada podrr hacer-les sugirió, sunset se volvió a sentar con notable ira en su cara- como decía, yo pronto volveré a "Equestria", otro guardián tomara mi lugar, asi que aprovecho para ofrecerles la oportunidad de venir conmigo de regreso a casa

\- a que precio? Podre estar encerrada, pero no soy estúpida para creer que viniste aquí por mera preocupación, si crees que aceptaría cualquier cosa que pida, prefiero irme ahora a mi celda-sentencio adagio de solo imaginar lo que podría pedirle, ella conocía lo pervertido que eran los humanos, y el debió pasar mucho tiempo con ellos para ser como ellos

-dazzle, de haber querido, aquella noche les hubiera puesto un collar de toques y las hubiera vuelto mis mascotas…es broma mujer, no tienen por qué poner esa cara, hahahahaha

La cara que pusieron las 4 cuando menciono hacerlas sus mascotas le pareció divertido, parecía que aún no superaban el trauma cuando las venció y encerró en aquella prisión

-bueno, como mi trabajo en este mundo se termina, algunos favores se me quitaran, entre ellos, uno es que no se arriesgaran a tener 4 chicas de otro mundo por aquí, por lo cual nos lleva a esta propuesta, pueden venir conmigo, o quedarse y ser decapitadas, decidan ahora, porque en cuanto yo me vaya, la que se quede será llevada a la sala de exterminio

Tras esas palabras, su rostro de ellas reflejaban preocupación y miedo, miraban a los guardias, era difícil decir si mentía o no, ya que toda la cara de ellos estaba cubierta de vendas, pero haber pasado 1 año en este agujero les hacia creer que eran capaces de matarlas, cuando fueran derrotadas, aquellos sujetos vendados aparecieron, las ataron como si de animales se trataran y las arrastraron hasta aquellas capsulas sin detenerse, sin piedad ante sus suplicas o gritos, fue la primera vez que de verdad sentían miedo de estar en el mundo humano

-y..yo acepto…-respondió sonata muy bajo-yo quiero vivir!-grito eso ultimo

-yo también acepto-contesto aria secamente

-solo porque no tengo de otra…acepto también zekeda- contesto adagio intentado ocultar su miedo

-y tu sunset? –pregunto el joven con aburrimiento

-….acepto…-contesto sunset dudosa de volver a Equestria

-bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir, los señores las guiaran para que recojan sus ropas y puedan salir-respondió mario para salir de hay

Los guardias apretaron las cadenas, provocando que los grilletes de cada una se rompiera, estos dieron una señal para que los siguieran, al fin recuperarían su libertad, cuanto llegaron a una habitación donde estaban sus ropas, jamás se sintieron tan feliz de tocarlas, ya que la ropa de prisionero no era muy bonita que digamos

-(volveré a Equestria…..otra oportunidad para ser adorada…)-pensaba adagio

-(volver…..no, ya no aceptare que se me niegue mi destino, reclamare el poder y la grandes a la cual estaba destinada, aun si debo pasar sobre ti maestra…)-pensaba sunset

De otro lado, mario esperaba a las afueras de la cárcel, una zona montañosa con una niebla muy espesa, la prisión estaba en la misma montaña, vigilado su única entrada por dos guardias cubiertos de vendas

-(no crei que la situación en Equestria fuera tan mala para tener que llevarlas, tu reinado a sido tan patético celestia)-pensaba el joven con un chocolate en forma de cigarro- (pero ni modo, no se puede cambiar el pasado)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un cuarteto de chicas salía de la montaña, cada una vestida con sus últimas ropas que usaron antes de arrestadas, el joven no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, las chicas humanas eran lindas, aunque prefería las que usaban trajes escolares

-y por qué se cubren el cuerpo?-pregunto el joven

-por qué crees? Hace frio!-grito enojada sunset

-bueno, solo estamos a -10 grados, no es mucho no?

-al menos hubieras traído unos malditos abrigos zekeda- le cuestiono adagio temblando del frio

Pues para eso hay simple solución-respondió sonriendo

El joven se acercó a dazzle y sin aviso la rodeo con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, eso la tomo desprevenida, a la vez que provoco que las demás se quedara con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-lo sabía, eres muy suavecita- respondió el joven sonriendo

-tu….

Unas venas de ira se dejaron ver en la frente de adagio, se escuchó un ruido de un golpe, para terminar con el puño de dazzle en la cara de zekeda

Ahora el destino de Equestria, estaba en manos de los…..exiliados

 _ **El destino es caprichoso, y difícilmente se entiende que es lo que trama, solo quedaba esperar ver como se desarrollaban los hechos**_

 _ **Fin de la intro**_

Y aquí una idea que surgió tras ver el tráiler de los últimos capítulos de la temporada, nada mejor que capítulos con temáticas de viajes en el tiempo para inspirarme*-*

Ahora, esta historia solo será de una temporada o dos, y se usaran algunos Oc, que luego reclutare

Claro, de paso usare otros oc que han participado en mis historias anteriores, pero entraran de a poco, para no tirar demasiada información a los lectores, y de paso mencionar que habrá muchas cosas "malas" (insertar carita de rikura aquí)

Y recuerden, los review dan inspiración ñam


	2. Chapter 2

**Silverwolf850** : sola la pony ñam

 **Guest:** gracias, solo que esta vez, el no sera tan amablecomo en otras historias

 **Spero Tenebris:** aquí lo tienes, entrando a la perversidad cuando se puede

 **Haseo55:** afectaron mucha mas de lo que imaginas, solo te queda esperar

 **Comet Galaxy:** o vamos, ni que un par de exiliados, codiciosos de poder, amante de tacos y pervertidos no pueden salvar el mundo?

 **Agustinarokera:** pos depende, como te podría ayudar? Escríbeme por privado, asi seria mas facil

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Varios años atrás.._

 _-que dramático, ya levántate!-se escuchó gritar una voz-este idiota no nos va servir si se desmorona_

 _-es su primera muerte al parecer, no todos lo toman de la misma manera-hablo una persona con tono femeninos- que haremos ahora líder?_

 _-dale un momento, tendrá que acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento si quiere sobrevivir en este mundo-le contesto otra voz masculina que sonaba autoritaria_

 _Aquellas personas estaban paradas uno junto a la otra mirando la misma cosa, al más joven de ellos estaba arrodillado, mirándose la mano, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, su vista se veía perdida, como deseando que lo que hizo no fuera más que una de las tantas pesadillas que solían atormentarlo desde que llego al mundo humano, pero el lo sabía, no era tan estúpido para negarse a la cruda verdad que había matado a otro ser vivo, aunque había sido en defensa propia, había matado a alguien que lo ataco pro sorpresa, este por reacción lo había tomado del cuello, sin poder controlar la gravedad con su nuevo cuerpo, de un apretón despedazo la tráquea de su atacante, el cual yacía muerto frente a él con la sangre saliendo por las aberturas de la cara_

 _El líder de los otras dos personas se acercó, tenía puesto una túnica azul con bordes dorados y símbolos egipcios, este se acercó al joven y se agacho, saco un trapo de entre sus ropas y se lo puso en la mano_

 _-límpiate y sígueme-le ordeno_

 _El joven aun conmocionado se paro ,se limpió la sangre de su mano, pero a pesar de limpiarse, aun podía sentir aquel líquido vital goteando por su cuerpo, camino sin decir nada, su mente estaba aun conmocionada, a pesar de su edad y a los enemigos que enfrento, jamás había tenido la necesidad de matar a alguien, siempre creyó que si era lo suficiente fuerte, no era necesario matar, y ahora que lo hizo, que quedaba para el?_

 _Empezó a seguirlo por aquella caverna que había tomado por hogar, no había nada más que paja y los trapos que usaba como ropa, fueron unos minutos de caminata hasta salir de la caverna, el sujeto de la túnica camino hasta llegar al borde un acantilado, el joven se puso al lado de el, queriendo saber que podría decirle aquel sujeto_

 _-quiero que observes, esto es a lo que la humanidad llama sociedad, un líder que controla a todos, donde los poderosos oprimen a los débiles, volviéndolos esclavos o matándolos si no lo creen necesarios-relato el sujeto de la túnica_

 _Y era verdad, la cultura humana actual (egipta), se basaba en un líder, o faraón en este caso, una persona que según ellos, había sido elegido por deidades o algo así, su estilo de vida era mantener el control sobre el pueblo, aunque velaban por ellos en parte, la verdad es que todo el pueblo eran esclavos, el joven no dijo nada, quería saber a qué quería llega aquel sujeto con el_

 _-una versión más bizarra de equestria, a que quieres llegar?-pregunto el joven sin dejar de ver el imperio Egipto a lo lejos_

 _-te propongo que me ayudes a parar todo esto, traer el equilibrio al mundo, si podemos traerlo el equilibrio entre seres tan conflictivos como los humanos, no será diferente con nuestra propia raza-le propuso el de la túnica sin mirarlo_

 _-y como planeas lograrlo? Acaso quieres ser que mande a todos? Solo seria un idiota mas con síndrome de dios-respondió mario_

 _-bastardo, como te atreves hablarle así al maestro!-grito el de la túnica roja que estaba atrás de ellos, pero el de túnica azul el dio una seña para que se detuviera_

 _-no busco ser líder, rey o dictador, esos títulos solo benefician una parte y perjudican a otra, lo has visto no? tu propio reinado o el celestia, solo podían beneficiar a su pueblo, pero no a los demás_

 _-puede ser, que sugieres entonces?_

 _El sujeto dela túnica lo miro a la cara, este le devolvió la mirada, ambos tenían un brillo en los ojos, el brillo que demostraba que eran seres con mucha experiencias recorrida y que aun els falta mucha que recorrer_

 _-seremos una enfermedad_

 _-una enfermedad?-pregunto el joven confundido_

 _-este mundo esta enfermo, es inútil buscar una cura para que todo se solucione, por que a final, este volveré a enfermarse, si es asi, nosotros seremos una enfermedad, una del que el mundo no pueda curar, una que el mundo no podrá detener-explico el de la túnica azul de forma decidida sin perder la compostura_

 _-y que tengo que ver en todo esto? Ustedes son fuertes, diría que su peleamos ahora, no tendría ni uan posibilidad-pregunto el joven, sabiendo ya que si ellos querían eliminarlo, estaba más que muerto_

 _-la fuerza no lo es todo –respondió de la túnica, para empezar a crear luz de su mano- te diré que posees habilidades que harían posible esto, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, solo serias una pieza de esto, una de cuatro, tenemos la crueldad del invierno, la fuerza del fuego que ni la tierra se resiste, la luz que cubre todo.._

 _-y necesitas la oscuridad que absorbe no? tienes dos que se contrarrestan entre si, y necesitas la oscuridad para anular tu poder…si que eres raro_

 _-soy un visionario zekeda, que dices, te nos unirás?_

 _El joven vio una vez mas su mano, aun tenia restos de sangre, y los sentimientos oscuros que tenían los seres humanos en su mayoría cada vez llegaban a su mente con fuerza, hasta que se acostumbrar a su nuevo cuerpo, capaz enloquecería_

 _-bien acepto, solo no se acostumbren que empiece asesinar a todo lo que vea-respondió mario advirtiéndoles que el que haya matado a alguien, no significaba que provocaría matanzas…innecesarias_

 _-perfecto, entonces es hora de irnos, debemos empezar la "enfermedad" en un lugar mas habitable, de preferencia que no sea un desierto-ordeno el de la túnica azul para empezar a caminar_

 _-al menos deberían decirme sus nombres no?-pregunto mario desganado_

 _-puedes llamarme C, a la perra de aca B y..AHGGG, ASQUEROSA PERRA, POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!-se quejó el de la túnica roja, que de paso traía un gorro muy extraño que cubría sus ojos, dejando ver solo su boca, la cual tenía dientes en forma de colmillos_

 _-dime B, y a nuestro líder llámalo A-explico la mujer con un tono como si le hablara a un animal y no alguien de su nivel, tenía el cabello de color rosa y llevaba una túnica purpura-ahora muévete, tenemos cosa que hacer_

 _-a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto el joven_

 _\- a un lugar a lo que los humanos llaman Asia, hay empezaremos-le respondió B sin voltear a verlo_

 _Y así una enfermedad empezaría a expandirse por el mundo humano, una que no podrían parar…._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Capítulo 2- Un Aliado fuera de lo común**

 **Casa de Mario Zekeda- 9am**

el sol se empezaba a filtrar por las aberturas que la cortina no podía cubrir, dando su luz directamente al rostro de una joven que al parecer no quería despertar, se cubrió con las sabanas incomoda por la luz, estaba demasiado cómoda y no quería que la despertaran, pero su cerebro y su estómago empezaban a decirle que despertara y se alimentara, con desgano se levanto

-bostezando- extrañaba esta sensación-se dijo a si mismo adagio, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo de no disfrutar aquella deliciosa sensación de dormir en una cama suave y sentir el sol y agua sobre sobre su cara, después de todo había pasado un año en aquella capsula sumergida en un líquido que la mantenía viva, era curioso como un pequeño lujo como una cama suave era de lo mas deseado cuando estas en una jaula fría y oscura

-(espera, como llegamos acá para empezar?)-pensó mientras se terminaba de lavar el rostro

Lo último que ella recordaba era estar caminando sobre una tormenta de nieve, luego su cuerpo ya no podía más y cayó en la inconciencia, por lo que si no estaba en una limbo o en el infierno, el idiota de alguna forma las llevo a salvo a …la cama?

-(se habrá atrevido? Más le vale que no o ya vera ..)-pensó adagio mientras se desnudaba, revisándose que no tuviera alguna cosa extraña, un alivio llego a ella al notar que no tenía nada extraño, se iba a duchar, cuando un ruido fuerte fuera del cuarto llamo su atención, se puso la bata de baño que estaba doblada entre las toallas, para caminar por los pasadizos, los cuales eran bastante grandes, pero de momento ni importaba, reconocía esos gritos, entonces llego a la sala, viendo una escena muy extraña, y eso que ella lleva bastante años viendo cosas raras

-Que sucedió aquí!-exigió saber adagio, llamando la atención de los presentes

Sonata no entendía que estaba sucediendo, sunset no le salían las palabras de la boca y aria estaba en el suelo temblando, con uan extraña humedad entre sus ropas y el aliento acelerado, mientras mario estaba agachado picándola para ver si reaccionaba

-pues solo me defendi-respondio el joven de forma inocente y sonriendo

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!-le contesto adagio a la vez que le lanzaba un sillón con tal fuerza en la cabeza que lo derribo

Pero que había sucedido exactamente? Pues fue hace solo 10 minutos

 **Flash back**

-ALFIN! COMIDA!-grito sonata llena de emoción

-al menos usa los tenedores…boba-le reprendió aria

Sunset había despertado al mismo tiempo que aria y sonata, hubieran dormido hasta tarde, pero sus estómagos exigían comida, después de todo, llevaban 1 año sin probar alimentos, sonata estaba llorando de alegría al volver a probar tantas cosas dulces, y sus tacos, sus maravillosos tacos! Aria aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba emocionada de volver a probar comida, al igual sunset, solo que ellas sabían controlar sus emociones, bueno, sunset estaba demorando todo lo que podía

-disfrutando el desayuno?-pregunto mario el cual acaba de llegar y encontraba su cocina siendo atacada por un trio de revoltosas

-si, nunca crei extrañar los alimentos humanos!-respondio sunset sin dejar de comer, ni fingir ser dura podia con lo emocionada que estaba

-mñññumuulñññññ-respondio sonata, o al menos eso parecía

-me da igual-contesto aria con su usual tono agrio

-tsk, siempre tienes que ser tan agria? Bueno, eso explicaría el nombre no?-comento mario divertido-aria la agria, como anillo al dedo no?-pregunto

-tiene razón en eso-se puso de acuerdo sunset

El joven se fue de ahí para dejarlas comer tranquilas, o capaz perdería una mano si intentaba quitarles la comida, pro suerte tomo una manzana antes que aquella plaga arrasara con todo, justo cuando estaba por morderla, recibió un empujón que hizo tirar la fruta y casi lo tira a el, cuando giro para ver quien fue el gracioso, podía ver a aria, la cual había pasado cerca a el y le había dado un no muy sutil empujón, esta se estaba llendo con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, cuando este llamo su atención

-oye tu, discúlpate-no pidió, le ordeno

-quien te manda a estar hay parado con una sonrisa estúpida-le contesto aria sin alguna clase de respeto

-puedo estar parado porque quiero, es mi casa, ahora discúlpate blaze- volvió a ordenarle

-oblígame..idiota

Aria comenzó a irse sin mirar atrás, cuando un almohadazo le dio en toda la cabeza, esta volteo enojada, viendo solo el rostro del idiota sonriéndole de una forma retadora, ella no aceptaría tal cosa, así que le lanzo la almohada, pero solo como distracción, corrió hacia el dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro, este solo se hizo un poco para atrás, esquivando el golpe, aprovechando para quedar atrás de su atacante y…

-nada mal, copa B-le felicito mientras tocaba sus senos

-seras un!

Aria lo iba moler a golpes, su rostro se notaba lo rojo que estaba de cólera, pero que podía hacer una joven que nunca a peleado físicamente con alguien que le lleva mas de mil años de experiencia en combate? Este usaba la palma de sus manos para desviar sus ataques, y de paso la manoseaba, tocando sus pechos o dándole palmaditas en su trasero, cuando la ira de aria parecía estar llegando a limites tan altos que si sonata había provocado, entonces ella logro acercarse para darle un puñetazo directo en el estómago, el cual parecía haber acertado, esta sonrió victoriosa, lo cual duro poco cuando sintió algo extraño

-que estas…ahhh….

-interesante, eres muy sensible aquí no?-le dio con una pequeña sonrisa

El había dejado que aria se acercara lo suficiente, con un mano había detenido su golpe, y con la otra había no solo desatado el botón de su pantalón, si no que metió su mano y con sus dedos estaba tocando su intimidad, esta no pudo alejarse ya que rápidamente este con su otra mano la tomo de la espalda para evitar que se alejara, la ira de adagio empezó entonces a convertirse una sensación extraño, se sentía caliente y su mente se nublaba, sus fuerzas empezaban a irse rápidamente, tuvo que sujetarse de el con su otra mano, bajando poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas, pero él no sacaba su mano de su intimidad, tocándola, provocando que algo pegajoso empezara a salir, pero a este no le disgustaba, es más, disfrutaba que la chica siguiera con esa cara de enojo, a pesar de que se notaba que la sensación que ella sintiendo le gustaba

-si haces ruido te escucharan, no quieres que te vean asi verdad?-pregunto divertido

-maldito…ahhhh!

-si quieres que pare, solo debes disculparte, o es acaso que quieras que siga?

Aria no negó ni afirmo aquella pregunta, no le daría el placer, aunque eso no parecía importar ahora, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, su cabeza se ponía en blanco mientras más tiempo pasaba, la situación para ella se hizo mas intensa cuando sintió un par dedos entrar dentro de ella, esta apretó con fuerza lo que estuviera agarrando, sus respiración estaba muy agitaba, aquella sensación de placer la embriagaba y nublaba su juicio, al punto de desear que no parara

-que esta haciéndole cabellera de tocino?-pregunto sonata

-esto..

Aria miro atrás de ella, notando que sonata y sunset estaba siendo testigos de cómo el Abusaba de ella, sonata no parecía entender, pero sunset entendía perfectamente, pero entenderlo y verlo en vivo son dos cosas diferentes

-mhpp, al parecer eres un exhibicionista blaze

Lujuria, excitación, vergüenza, ira, todo eso se mezclaba en la cabeza de aria, formando un remolino de emociones que se detuvieron cuando un grito de puro placer lleno el cuarto, aria no había podido aguantar mas, tras ese grito, se sintió mas relajada, dejándose caer, mario saco su mano de sus ropas, estaban empapadas en un líquido incoloro y brilloso

-(al final no se disculpó, que chica más terca)-pensó el joven, entonces vio llegar a adagio

 **Fin del flash back**

Tras una breve explicación, la cual iba terminar en una pelea, fue interrumpida por una joven que llevaba un kimono purpura con adornos de estrellas rosa suaves, su color de su pie era purpura suave y su cabellera purpura fuerte con una línea rosa y purpura intenso, llevaba parte del pelo recogido en forma de una bola y unos mechones sueltos

-ah Twilight, por qué tan presentable?-pregunto el joven mientras sostenía los puños de adagio

-recuerde que hoy es la reunión para sucesión de líderes, debe alistarse- le respondió Twilight con un ligero tono de reproche

-okok, al menos déjame desayunar-contesto para alejarse de adagio- terminen de desayunar y descansen si lo necesitan, hablare con ustedes más tarde-les hablo para luego irse por su lado, Twilight las miro un momento para también retirarse por su lado

.

.

.

.

-y cuál es el plan dagi?-pregunto sonata

-no lo se-contesto ella mirando el techo

-¿cómo que no lo sabes? Tu siempre tienes algún plan en este adagio!-le reclamo aria, la cual se había cambiado por razones mas que obvias, y que sonata no mencionaba, al menos que quisiera otro chichón en la cabeza

-la situación es difícil, nuestros collares fueron arrebatados, desconocemos donde estamos, técnicamente pasamos de una prisión a otra-explico adagio de forma lógica

-al menos esta prisión es más comoda-respondio sonata mientras daba un sorbo a una soda

-si lo atacamos juntas, podríamos escapar-sugirió aria mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

-dudo que sea le mejor solución, viendo lo que te hizo antes-comento sunset, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de aria

Las 4 se encontraban en la habitación donde adagio había despertado, planeando como escapar de aquel lugar, ya lo había intentado por los pasillos, pero cualquier salía llevaba a un jardín, donde las únicas puertas estaban siendo cuidados con tipos con pinta de mafiosos, adagio había intentado usar su encanto femenino, el cual funciono al principio, pero había también guardias femeninas que le pusieron una espada en la garganta, advirtiéndole que ellas eran prisioneras, así que no se pasaran de graciosas, las 4 corrieron de regreso a la casa, provocando una sonrisa malvada de las guardias

-creo que tengo un plan, muévanse-ordeno adagio

El cuarteto de chicas empezaron a seguirla, hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde salieron una de las ventanas, aunque no se podía ver nada por los árboles que estaba por todos lados y eran grandes, podían escapar caminando por los techos de los pasadizos (la casa tiene un estilo japonés, esas casas de madera de 2-3 pisos que usualmente usan los clanes) ya que los arboles impedían que las vieran, con mucho cuidado, y con eso me refiero a evitar que sonata se cayera y se diera de narices, llegaran a otra área de la casa, entraron por la ventana, llevándolas un especie de almacén, repleto de cajas y trapos, adagio estaba asomándose por la puerta para ver que nadie estuviera merodeando

-parece que no hay, si seguimos, podremos..

-mira dagi, hay personas aquí abajo

Sonata señalo una rejilla en el suelo cerca a la ventana, adagio se asomó, para notar que era verdad, había varias personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, y a uno lo conocía muy bien

-el idiota esta abajo nuestro, y no está solo

-exactamente qué clase de persona es el, parece uno de esos líderes de mafia que salen en las películas-comento

-es algo parecido-le contesto adagio sin mirarla

-pareces conocerlo demasiado bien adagio-agrego aria con fastidio

-fue mi amante hace años, pero lo deje cuando se tornó aburrido y quiso algo mas-respondió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Tanto aria como sunset se quedaron mudas varios segundos hasta que la idea parecía recién llegar a ellas, sus bocas quedaron abiertos unos segundos, como preparándose para gritar

-si gritan nos descubrirán, cállense-ordeno adagio

Ambas tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar, el sujeto que las había encerrado un año había sido el amante de adagio!? Tal vez eso explicaría por qué no dudo en encerrarlas, un simple despechado buscando venganza, ese pensamiento surco me ambas, para aria divertido que eso fuera cierto, significaría que el idiota era más patético de lo que parece, la única que no parecía entender era sonata

Por su parte, adagio lo dijo era cierto, el y ella fueron amantes hace varios años, pero había algo que sucedió que le impedía disfrutar la sensación de haberlo botado

-(como siempre, el infeliz ni eso me permitió disfrutar)-recordaba la sirena

En eso, uno grito y un golpe interrumpió sus recuerdos

.

..

.

.

.

.

Debajo de las chicas ponis/sirenas, se estaba llevando una reunión entre diversos líderes de empresas, clanes o cabezas importantes de la ciudad o que tuvieran negocios en ellos, muchos eran personas mayores con una apariencia de haber vivido muchas cosas, y otros eran jóvenes que tomaban el cargo de jefe, sus negocios eran cosas "privadas", pero todos respondían un líder, el cual estaba ocupado en un negocio muy importante, por lo cual uno de sus subordinados, en este caso mario, auspiciaba la reunión

Los temas a tratar eran los usuales, comercio, negocios entre ellos, "estorbos" los cuales los jefes debían detener, temas típicos, pero ese día, un tema más a tratar llego, y era a quien pondrían como jefe temporal del área que mario dominaba, como la zona aun pertenece a su país actual, no podía meter a su gente directamente, por lo cual alguien de la zona debería hacerse cargo hasta que el líder tuviera tiempo de encargar a alguien personalmente, el problema era que tomar su puesto no solo daba poder sobre el territorio que tenía, si no de los enemigos, y en esos momentos estaban diciendo los enemigos actuales y la razón de por ello…llevan 1 hora y aun no acababan

-numero 109, el clan ryuma, aún nos odia por lo que sucedió en la boda-leyó Twilight un lista, la cual parecía no acabar

-pero ni que hubiera tocado a su esposa!-se defendió mario

-señor, la mujer llevaba un traje blanco, un velo y estaba dentro de un cuarto que decía "cuarto de la novia"-le señalo Twilight mientras le miraba feo

-eh, no me mires así, fue un accidente, no pasó nada, solo caí por el techo justo cuando se estaba cambiando! Como iba a saber que el novio justo entraría y me vería encima de su esposa!

-prosigamos-dijo Twilight ignorándolo- numero 110, clan heartbreaker, nos odia porque golpeo a su líder, y toda su gente en aquella fiesta

-ellos tiraron mi turrón! Eso era sacrilegio mujer!

-numero 112, la banda de..

Como muestra de confianza, una cabeza antes de dar su puesto a otro, debía decir que enemigos había hecho y las razones, ya estaban en el número 250 y ni cerca de acabar estaban, eso desmotivaba a tomar el puesto, por más poder que pudieran tener, tener tantos enemigos, incluso un país lo tenía fichado como enemigo público!

-bien, saben que, en vista que nadie esta dispuesto a tomar mi puesto, ya que me retirare a otros lugares por mucho tiempo, debo hacer lo siguiente-hablo mario, dejando expectante a todos- como saben, centarus, uno de las cabezas más importantes del clan aliado del este se encuentra delicado de salud, y a decido pasar su cargo de jefe a uno de sus hijos, dejándome el voto decisivo a mi persona, por ello, nombro como líder tanto del clan de su padre como el del que manejo a Scorpan

Tras mencionar el nombre, se escucharon muchos murmullos, pero la mirada decisiva de mario dio entender que ya decidido, no cambiaría de opinión, mario indico que scorpan pasaran, era un joven algo tímido, raro ya que tenía una apariencia grande y fuerte, el joven entro, recibiendo la mirada de todos, al sentir toda la miradas sobre el, de inmediato se puso erguido, dando una mirada firme a todos, eso provoco una sonrisa en mario, scorpan era listo y comprensivo, además que sabía tomar decisiones difíciles cuando la situación lo ameritaba, seria el ideal

-scorpan, como tu padre te debe haber mencionado, hoy se tomaría la decisión sobre quien tomaría su cargo, no creas que tomo esto a la ligera, lo he pensado un tiempo y creo que eres el mas indicado, espero que estes a la altura del reto-le explico mario mirando tranquilamente

-lo hare maestro mario, no lo defraudare-respondió scorpan dando una pequeña reverencia

-bien, si no hay mas que decir, doy por concluido la re..

-UN MOMENTO!

Tras aquel grito, una de las puertas fue derribada de una patada, dejando ver un adulto joven, de pelos blancos, piel rojiza, tenia un piercing en la nariz y era de conetxtura musculosa, llevaba un jin y un polo negro sin mangas, dejando ver sus musculos, detrás de el se veian algunos guardias inconscientes, este se acerco con furia, de una patada lanzo la mesa lejos, provocando que todos los líderes se pararan para ponerse en guardia, los únicos que quedaron en su luagr calmados eran mario y Twilight

-Me niego aceptar esto!-grito tirek, el hermano mayor de scorpan-

-tirek, esto no es algo que te corresponda, además según recuerdo, siempre rehusaste en tomar el puesto de tu padre de joven-le hablo mario manteniéndose tranquilo

-el pasado no me importa, no aceptare que una escoria como tu decida cosas de mi familia!-grito tirek señalándolo

-la decisión ya esta tomada tirek, es mejor que lo aceptes

Tirek no toleraría que alguien como el decidiera algo así, por ello no dudo en atacar, el grito de scorpan no lo detuvo, tirek alzo su puño contra mario, entonces un resplandor purpura inundo el salón, para ver como tirek era lanzando contra los muros, atravesándolos para terminar en el patio, este quedo algo aturdido, pero no tardo en reponerse, justo para ver a su atacante acercarse

-tu…

-usar la violencia en este tipo de reuniones es un clara falta a lo que representamos, por lo cual se me permite detenerte-le respondió Twilight mientras se ajustaba sus lentes

-Twilight, recuerda no matarlo-le pidió mario

-matarme, ella? Debes estar desesperado si dejas a esta mocosa pelear en tu lugar zekeda, bien, peor para ti-le hablo tirek ya parado, para luego ver a Twilight, una mocosa con un kimono, parecía que solo necesitaba un golpe para partirla en dos, no sería divertido, pero ya que- bien, la muerte de esta mocosa será tu culpa-sentencio Twilight

Justo en eso, el techo del salón donde estaba dándose la reunión se quebró, dejando caer un grupo de jovencitas chismosas, estas aterrizaron algo duro, y no pudieron pararse, ya que al mirar para arriba, varias armas como espadas, hachas o lanzas las apuntaban por los diversos líderes, tirek era una cosa, pero las mocosas eran intrusas, por lo cual podrían ser eliminadas

-déjenlas, son mis mascotas, solo que aún no están adiestradas-les dijo mario para dirigir su mirada a Twilight- (veamos si tienes lo indicado Twilight, demuestra lo que la magia en las manos correctas puede hacer)-pensó mario, algo preocupado, ya que tirek no era alguien que se toma a la ligera

Scorpon y los demás líderes miraban desde su posición la pelea que se daría, sin dejar de apuntar sus armas contra las intrusas, esperando ver como terminaría todo

-es hora de morir Twilight sparkle!-grito Twilight para írsele encima

Twilight desde se acerco a tirek, buscaba algo en su kimono, hasta que logro encontrarlo, una especie de rastreador (como los de garnet de Steven universo) de color purpura transparente,, activo unos botenes de un lado del visor, activando una maquina integrada en ellas

-activando modo de batallla-preparate cp2-ordeno Twilight para ver como tirek se le venía encima

Lo que le esperaba al pobre….

 **Continuara…**

 **Y aquí un la motivación volviendo!**

Aclaro que subi el rango del fic por que se me dio pro escribir cosas perve y algo de gore cada tanto

Sobre Si habrá Ocs invitados, los habrá, incluso ya tengo uno que me enviaron, pero luego indicare cuando pueden enviarme una ficha, asi que no me las empiezen a enviar ahora.

Aclaro que ya casi termino el final de fiesta de carbón, que la pelea con santa esta resultando muy larga._.


End file.
